


Messes

by MoneyraindownonU



Series: A song of R&B [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arguing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Multi, Murder, One Shot Collection, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, Sexual Content, Shooting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyraindownonU/pseuds/MoneyraindownonU
Summary: From her peripheral vision she sees him lunge toward her. Her fight or flight kicks in.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: A song of R&B [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587031
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few one shots in my little brain I must get out. Hopefully before S3. 
> 
> My take on how s2e13 could have went..maybe?

“Put your big girl panties on and take care of it “he growls slowly approaching her.

The gun feels like a bag of bricks in her hand. Her arms feel heavy as she lifts to aim. She shifts her weight back and forth on the balls of her feet as she steadies her aim at Agent Turner.

“Take care of it Elizabeth” Rio spits at her. His words bouncing off the empty loft walls hitting her hard and filling her ears. She tilts her head to look at him. Even in this dark loft she can see his eyes are dark with anger. Annoyance riddled on his face. She lets out a sob. Pointing the end of the gun at Turner. She feels tears prickling at her eyes. The grip of the gun loosening from the sweat at her palms 

“Rio - I can’t” she pleads 

From her peripheral vision she sees him lunge toward her. Her fight or flight kicks in. She instantly swings her arms so now the gun is facing him. He stops dead in his tracks. Hand falling to his side.  
He rolls his shoulders as his clenched jaw ticks. Looking at the end of the barrel now facing him. 

“Maybe I should kill you both. Then I’ll have both you out of my life. For good! “ she yells.

A dark laugh bubbles from Rio. “ See, now you’re learnin.” his words etched with a smile.  
The smile infuriates her. She plants her feet and aims the gun at Rios head. 

“So you got what it take?” His eyebrows raised. He’s looking right into her eyes now. His stare burning into her soul. 

Beth grits her teeth and lets out a sound that she doesn’t recognize. It happens all so fast, she shifts her weight again and swings her arms back over facing Turner . His eyes go wide as he begins to shuffle his arms still tied behind him. He begins to talk but its muffled by the gag in his mouth.

“Do it Elizabeth!” Rio yells. His voice startles her and simultaneously she jumps and squeezes the trigger. The first bullet lands in Turner’s arm. Blood pooling around the wound instantly, seeping into his white shirt. He left out a loud cry but its barely audible given his condition. 

“Again” Rio snaps.

She hadn’t noticed but at some point he’d made his way behind her . His breath hits the back neck coldly. She squeezes the trigger again this time letting two more bullets out. They both hit him in the chest. She sees the last of his air leave his body when he head drops His eyes shut.  
He was dead

“Good girl. I knew you could do it ma “ he whispers behind her. His words send shivers down her whole body. It shakes her to her core and she can feel her knees getting weak. And not in the good way. She breaks her stare from the dead body across from hers, scanning the room looking for the door.

“Oh my god” she says in a low hushed voice. Her actions finally coming to the front of her mind. She did it. She killed someone. She drops gun. It hits the hardwood floor with a loud sound filling the space. She brings one of her hands up and places over her chest. She can feel her heart pounding through her black sweater.

Rio comes from behind her and bends over to pick up the gun. When he stands back up. Their eyes lock as she blinks away tears. She sees the satisfaction in his eyes. The smirk at the end of lips. It makes her mouth go dry and want to vomit.

She watches him as he wipes the gun down with a cloth before sticking it in his back pocket. From his other pocket, he pulls out a phone. It wasn’t his normal iPhone . A burner she thinks. She watches him sending the text. His face was emotionless and his body relaxed. 

“I - I have to go. “She stutters out. Looking around the room again restarting her search for the door. Rio looks up from the phone and takes a step towards her .

“Yeah that’s not happenin” He says walking towards her. His eyebrow furrowed. She takes a few steps back as he approaches her. 

“Rio I need to leave. Dean and the kids are still home. They’ll be looking for me when they wake up” her voice quakes.

He reaches her and he’s inches away from her body. He lifts his hand and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. And then hands her the phone.

“Text him. Tell him you’re with Annie. She needs your help with something. Then text Annie and tell her you’re with me. We’re doing an overnight drop.”

Beth scoffs “ HA! She won’t believe me for a second.”

Rio steps closer his nose barely grazes hers. “Then make it sound good yeah? “He’s looking at her lips when he runs his tongue over his bottom lip before sucking it in and biting on it lightly. 

They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until the front door swings open breaking their hold. 3 guys march in. They’re all in dark clothes. Beth can see the first guy is Mr Cisco. His burly beard and face tattoos are a dead giveaway. The guy that followed behind him, she doesn't remember his s name but she’d seen him around when doing drops with Rio. The third man catches her eye. They make brief eye contact, his blue eyes piercing into hers. It was the guy Rio ask her and the girls to “watch “when all this started. He’d bled all over Emma’s bed and held the girls at gun point before stealing her van. Eddie. He nods at her with a small smile. For some odd reason it’s settled her stomach a bit. 

She watches as the men head over to Turners body. They begin laying out tarps everywhere.  
Beth’s focus was broken when Rio grabs her elbow a little hard and yanks her off the brick wall towards the door. 

“Where are we going ?!” She asked with worry at the end of her sentence. Rio doesn’t respond just continues to hold on to her arm leading them out. They clear the loft in a few strides and are in the hallway about to make their decent from the top of the steps. Beth jerks her arm away from his hold

“Rio! Where are we going “she yells.

He freezes for a second before turning on his heel, his hands fly up to her shoulders and he pushes her back into the foyer wall. Her body hits it hard with a low thud. Her eyes go wide as his hand comes up to cover her mouth and presses lightly. She can feel his smooth palm on her lips. His body flushed against hers pressing her harder into the wall. 

“Say it louder so you wake up the whole fucking building yeah? “ he snaps at her.

“You’re in my lane now. Do as I say. No questions. We need to be on the same page about tonight. If you slip or fuck this up we’re going to jail. And you can kiss those kids you’re always telling me about goodbye. Got it?” he applies a little pressure over her mouth with his hand.Beth blinks back her shock and slowly nods yes.

“Good.” He breathes slipping his hand off her mouth. He stays pressed against her for while breathing her end. His gaze burning her skin under her clothes. She shuffles her feet a bit keep the warmth between her legs at bay.

“Let’s go.” he grumbles . He steps away and turns to head down the steps. Beth is felt leaving breathless. Her head foggy from what she just done. She starts her way down the stairs and leaves through the front door of the building. The fall Detroit night nipping at her face and ankles. She looks down and sees she’s still in her slippers. Rio is at the car by the time she makes it over. It wasn’t his normal impeccable black Cadillac she was used to seeing. Instead it was a lightly colored compact car. She couldn’t make out the model of the ca in the dark. She looked around realizing how poorly lit his street was. She swallows thickly imaging the guys carrying out the tarps with dead Turner.

“Elizabeth” Rio says, bringing her back to her senses.

She gets in the car and he follows with a big huff. They drive for about 45 minutes in silence. Beth’s head is leaning against the cold passenger window. She relishes how good it feels against her. Her skin has been on fire since Rio took the cloth bag off her head sending her down this rabbit hole of unfortunate events. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Letting the hum of the car drift her to sleep. 

The sound of a garage opening wakes Beth from her slumber. She jumps and unintentionally reaches for Rio. Her hand landing on his forearm and her nails digging into his shirt .She looks down at her hand and back up at him. From what she can tell, by the dim light of the garage, he was already looking at her. His eyes are hooded but are soft. A softness she’d never seen before. Not in a pity or off putting way but like he was worried about her. Generally cared for her wellbeing. Beth didn’t know what to make of it . 

She removes her hand slowly. A smile dances on his lips “Good morning sleeping Beauty” he says.

She blinks at him before speaking “ Where are we?” Her throat is so dry it almost hurts to speak.

His tongue slides on the inside of his cheek. Peeking down at her. 

“Safe house . We’re gonna stay here the night while my guys clean up your mess. Well get our stories straight and I’ll take you back in the morning. Cool ?” 

“Mine?” She says hoarsely etched in confusion. Trying to keep her rage at bay. She clinches her fist shut in her lap to keep from slapping him. He must sense the tension because the charm in his face is gone. His eyes squint as his jaw ticks.

“Ya momma . Your mess” he replies with a chuckle at the end but the sound does not meet his eyes.

This sends Beth over the edge “ MY MESS! You dumped this fucking mess on me. You put it on me. You put it all on me so there’s nothing on you. Nothings ever on you!” She screams her arm wailing .

“Nah you asked for it. And that’s what drives me so fucking insane about you “ he snorts shifting his body to face her.

“You wanna be a boss bitch so bad put you dont want to put in the dirty work. And I’m here to tell you now sweetheart this life doesn’t fucking work that way. You want to be a boss bitch then you’ll have to get dirty. Ain’t no cutting corners and half ass jobs. Doing it your way gets you and the people you love in trouble or dead.” He leans closer to her “ I’ve givin you chance after chance to prove to me you got what it takes and you’ve failed. Only to come cryin back to me to help clean it up. I’m done cleaning Beth. So yeah this is your mess. You finally put your big girl panties on and did what you had to. You need to clean up the mess you started“ his words fill the small car. 

Beth wipes away the tears coming down her cheek. Letting Rios words wash over her with a mix of emotions. Rio stares at her for second before shifting to cut off the ignition “ In the back seat there’s a pizza box , grab it “ He turns to open the car door and gets one leg out but Beth’s words stop him

“What if I couldn’t do it? What if I couldn’t kill Turner ?”  
He turns his body again so that he facing the front windshield of the car. Even though in this position she could only see half his face she could see his eyes go dark. 

“ I would have cleaned your mess up again and killed him Elizabeth.” He says with a shrug before turning his attention back to her and pauses His eyes roll over her upper body before landing at her eyes. The look sending shock waves throughout her body.

“ And then I would have killed you too “ he pauses “I told you I’m done cleaning up your messes “


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I got you a gift"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer..

Rio leaves Beth in the car. She sat there frozen. Replaying his words between her ears. 

I would have killed you too 

She thinks about how she got to this moment. Wishing she’d never robbed that store, never went back to the warehouse and left pearls. Wishing she’d never met Rio. How her life has been one downward tailspin since these events happens. She feels the tears rolling down her face that take her out of her trance like state. She grabs the pizza box from the back before exiting the car. She makes her way to the side door of the garage that leads into the house.

As she enters the house she sees the floors are hardwood. The smell of fresh paint immediately fills her nose as she makes her way down the hall. At the end is the warm glow of lights from whatever room was there.

She passes a few closed doors and a half bathroom before she arrives at the kitchen. She places the box on the kitchen island,taking in the kitchen . It was updated with white cabinets with sliver bar handles. All stainless steel appliances. A white farmhouse sink. The island is painted grey with butcher block counter tops. She runs her fingers lightly over the rough wood walking around the island fixating in the sink. 

“You like it? “ Rio ask. Making her jump and bringing her back to reality. She spins to see him on the other side of the island . His hands opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice . She doesn’t respond . Just shifts her weight so she’s leaned against the sink and crosses her arms across her chest. She notices that he’s in different clothes. A white v neck, short sleeve shirt that hugged his upper arm muscles and gray jogger sweatpants. Her eyes scan over him quickly taking him in. Stopping at the soft outline of his dick she can see printed in his sweatpants. Beneath her black turtleneck she can feel her chest blushing . 

As if he’s reading her mind. He snorts choosing his slice of pizza and takes a bite “ I didn’t know what kind of pizza you’d like so I went basic and got cheese and pepperoni . Usually I’m a veggie lover if your wondering." He says between bites and chews. Looking her up and down watching as she shifts under his stare. They stand in silence for a minute before speaking again. 

“ I got you gift. In celebration of you bossin up tonight “he says closing the pizza box and swallowing his last bite of pizza. That annoying smile on his lips 

Beth rolls her eyes “your gifts suck. I think I’m good” 

He smirks and bends down to pick up a brown paper bag off the floor. In 3 steps he’s in front of her and in her space . She tries to back up more but she can’t because she’s already against the kitchen counter. He stops in front of her. He lifts his hand next to Beths face and she closes her eyes and sucks in her breath waiting for his fingers to touch her,but they never do. Instead his hand goes past her head and opens the upper cabinet behind her head and pulls out two glass cups. The sounds of the clinking glass make Beth's eyes fly open. As he takes a step back glasses in hand and turns back to the island. She lets out a sigh of frustration. It annoys her to no end how even after all this shit that happened today she pathetically longing for his touch. How his smell takes her breath away. Hell even when he’s yelling at her, his voice makes her wet. 

She almost wants to slide down and sink into the hardwoods when he turns back around and hands her the cup. Her eye dart to it. It was filled with a warm amber liquid. Bourbon, she thinks, he remember.

I don’t drink rose

Can we get a bourbon, on the rocks.

“I figured you would need it after tonight. I stopped while you got your beauty rest “ he smirks eyebrows raised.

Her eyes never leave the cup as she takes it. The tips of her fingers lightly brushing his. She drinks the contents in one gulp before sticking the cup back out in front of him.  
“Another” she says curtly. He grabs the bottle and pours more in the glass. As soon as he stops she brings the cup to her lips and drinks it in one gulp again.

She sticks the cup out again “ Another” 

“Elizabeth –“he begins 

I’m not a child Rio. Another” she cuts him off. He pauses before pouring more. This time filling it to the brim . Some spilling over the edge covering her hand. She ignores it and drinks the contents of the cup in one swoop. The burn of the liquor stinging her throat. She thinks of asking for another but decided against after seeing Rios eyebrow knitted. She sits the cup in the sink a little louder than she intended. 

“Take of your clothes “ Rio says abruptly . 

Beth’s head snaps up, her eyes wide “ Excuse me ?” She says sharply glaring at him. 

Rio rolls his shoulders” You have blood on your jeans and slippers. Take them off. We need to get rid of them.” 

Beth looks down and shit he was right . It was light, but there were freckles of blood splatter on her jeans . A few bigger drops of blood on her house slippers “ She looks up at him through her eyelashes, feeling the color leaving her body from embarrassment. 

Rio continues “Upstairs is the master bedroom . There’s a eu-suite. Take a shower and leave your clothes out. I’ll take care of them. The dresser should have some clothes for you to change into.”

She swallows hard before saying okay and making her way out of the kitchen. She’s almost past the island when she grabs the bottle of bourbon and makes her way up the steps off to the side of the kitchen.

She finds the master bedroom at the end of the hall upstairs. She fumbles to find the light switch. When she does the light from the ceiling fan turns on. The room is spotless. With a king size bed and black wood headboard. Dark gray bedding covers the bed with navy pillows adorn at the top. Flanked by the bed are two matching night stands. Some modern light fixtures sit on top.

To the left of her is black dresser with a large mirror hanging above it. She scoffs at how immaculate this room is. What is this place she thinks? This was way too nice to a “safe house “as he implied. Maybe this was a sex house? A house he would bring his endless amounts of women to and fuck them all night. Him not wanting to take them back to his not so current living space he shared with Marcus. Beth snaps her eyes shut to shew the thoughts of him taking a beautiful woman from behind in the bed in front of her. 

Between her thoughts and the bourbon she felt warm all over. Especially between her legs. She groans as she lifts the bottle to take another gulp. She stammers over to the bed and sits the bottle on the nightstand. She shimmies out of her slippers and jeans first then peels off her turtleneck. Leaving her only in her bra and panties. She grabs the bottle and takes one more drink from it before she heads to the bathroom. The bottle still glued to her hand. The bathroom illuminates as soon as she walks in. Fancy she thinks in her cloudy stupor.

She scans the space to find towels. Which she does in the walk-in closet connected to the bathroom. She grabs two before heading to turn on the shower. It was a massive walk in shower incased with glass and trimmed in black steel. She clocks the rainfall shower head and makes a sound of relief. While this shower wouldn’t fix all her problems tonight it would 100% feel amazing.

She turns on the shower and decides to let it heat up while she strips completely naked. She thuds the bottle that was glued to her hand on the bathroom counter. She looks in the mirror at herself. Peering into her eyes. They are puffy and red. She looked a fucking mess. Black mascara stains running down her cheeks from her tears. Her hair mess from the bag over her head. Her lips were dry and getting chapped. She had red splotches scattered on her neck and chest. 

She grunts in disgust at herself before taking swig of bourbon. She takes off her bra and panties and slips into the shower. She stands still under the rainfall inhaling the steam of the hot water. Breathing it back out slowly.

One thing was for sure, the water pressure and temperature was far more superior here than at her house. It felt amazing as the water bounced off her soft body. The pressure of the water makes her grunt another sigh of relief as she rolls her head and tilts it up to let the water hit her face . 

With her eyes closed her hectic night flashes back in her brain. How she got from sitting on the couch with Dean to washing blood off her body in a random house, she has no clue. Her feelings of how terrified she felt when the bag slipped over her head and the anger she saw when Rio lifts it. She shuts her eyes tighter as the flashes of Turner bound and gagged play in her thoughts. Tears begin to fall from her eyes mixing with the spray of the shower head. She sees the look of pure terror when she shots him the first time and then how his eyes go blank after the third shot. His life leaving his body.   
She covers her month to hold in her sobs but they slip out anyway. Inconsolable she cries out. Leaving her mouth covered, her cries gets louder. She leans against the wall of the shower to keep her from slipping to the tile floor.The water falling on her in slow motion. 

She’d killed someone. She’d cross the line and there was no coming back. How could she live with her self? 

“Elizabeth “she hears Rio say behind the sound of the shower and her cries.

She opens her eyes and they instantly lock with his. The shower must be steam resistant because they didn’t fog up. So she can seem him clear as day and he can see her. All of her. He’s standing on the other side of the glass. Looking back at her. His eyes laced with concern. She immediately moves her hands to cover her breast and cross her legs to cover her lower half . 

“What the hell!”   
Rio just stays there not breaking his eye contact .

“Get out! “she yells.

He’s about to rebuttal back but she yells NOW before he could say anything.

That does the trick as he raises his hands in surrender and walks out the bathroom. 

Beth wants to cry again but she doesn’t think she has any tears left . She notices her legs and arms start to feel heavy as she manages to wash her hair and body in auto pilot mode. She stumbles out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body. She uses the other towel to dry her face and then her hair. When’s it’s mostly dry she steps out of the bathroom and stop in her tracks. The rooms glow had changed. The ceiling light was off but the bedside light was on. Rio was at the edge of the bed hunched over texting on the phone. He doesn’t move or acknowledge her but she tightens her grip around her towel.

Her eyes swing back to the night stand. There's a plate of two slices of pizza, a bottle of water and two pills . She squints her eyes to make out the shape of the pills but she’s interrupted when she sees Rio stand up and facing her. He chuckles before saying “ Don’t worry ma. It’s just Tylenol pm. Nothing scary. And you need to eat somethin. More than your liquid diet that is. I don’t want you gettin sick and throwin up all over my shit “   
She nods slowly in agreement 

“ Good, remember clothes are in the dresser” he points to it as he turns to head out the door.

"I thought you said this was a safe houses?" she calls out. He turns and looks at her leaned against the door frame . He gives her a look. A look she was all too familiar with. The one that makes her rub her thighs together. The look he gave her in the bathroom at the bar before he ripped her panties off. 

“You feel safe?” he says back way too cocky. 

It ticks her off but she doesn’t change her facial expression. She rocks back on her heels as she beings to think he can see through this fluffy towel the way he’s looking at her. The warm feeling of the bourbon is clouding her brain, her next words fly out before she can stop them. 

“I don’t believe you “ She whispers out.

“What? Why would I lie about all of this “ he says with a confused look on his face , a hand waving to insinuate the house .

“No- not that. About what you said earlier “ She swallows thickly . “About killing--- me. If I couldn’t do it “. 

The room goes silent. Thick with their tension. The look of lust now gone. His eyebrows furrowed and the Jekyll and Hyde smile replaced with a ticking jaw. 

“You’ve held a gun to me more times than I can count. You say you’re tired of cleaning up after my messes but yet you do it anyway. I even tried to leave and you some how mange to suck me back in. Shit, you even did it night. You had your boys come get Turner . Why not let me clean it up. Figure it out on my own. Be a boss bitch as you say “

Yup the bourbon was 100% kicking in.

He lifts off the door frame and beings to walk towards her slowly.

She continues “ You know what I think. I think you like cleaning up after me. You like the feeling of poor little me coming to you for help. You like the power you think you have over me. You need me to get off on your power trip. But that ended tonight. I don’t need you after all. “ her voice is low but the weight behind her words lets Rio knows she being real.

He stops a foot in front of her and stuffs his hands in his sweatpants pockets. “Is that right” he purs.

She flutters her eyes and takes a step to close the distance between them. “ I don’t need you. But I—“ she trails off. Feeling the heat from his body radiating off of him invading her space.  
She wants to keep her monologue going but she can’t let the words come out . So instead she leans in , parts her mouth and kisses him softly on the lips. She looks at him as she takes her lips off his. He instantly sucks his bottom lip savoring the taste of her kiss. 

In that second their bodies crash into each other . Their lips colliding hard. His hands find her hips to steady their swaying bodies. She can feel his nails digging for her above the towel. She lets out a small moan when their kiss breaks for split second. She chases after his lips with hers and bites his bottom lip. He winces in pain and moans at the same time . A smile twirls on her lips at thought of him being in pain. 

His hands slide up her hips to the top of her towel where it’s tucked in. He yanks on it jerking her a bit . The towel falls to the floor and pools at her feet . He looks at her from head to toe. Admiring her body, taking in every detail. Normally Beth would be self-conscious about her body, being a mother of four and all , but for some reason she never felt self-conscious with Rio . 

“You think you have me all figured out don’t you “ He says sternly. He picks his hand up and runs his knuckles along her cheek. She leans in feeling the hot touch of his hands. He slides his hand down around her throat .   
“And maybe you do. “he continues “You know, I think of all the ways I could get rid of you and ya girls. It would be easy really “the smile dancing back at this lips “And other days , I want to drag you into my bed. Fuck you until you make them sounds you made in the bar bathroom. And never let you leave.“ 

His thumb ghost her bottom lip. It takes everything in her not to suck it into her mouth. Beth loses her breath . The fact that she just murdered someone but all she can think about right now is dancing with devil. And his name is Rio.

They begin to kiss again, her hands come up and wrap around his neck. Bringing him impossibly closer . The fabric from his clothes nip at her bare skin from the friction of their bodies moving as one. His hand slides back down the sides of her body, and around her waist. He slaps her ass hard, the noise filling the room. And then he grabs her ass, pushing her more against her. She moans into his mouth as she can already feel her butt cheek getting red. He breaks their kiss and takes a step back.

He pulls his white shirt over his head. She watches him do this and notices he’s fully hard in his sweatpants. She reaches out to cup him but he swats her hand away before pushing her onto the bed. Her chest bounces softly as she lands. He’s towering over her between her legs. She squirms beneath his stare, wanting to feel his weight on her everywhere. 

His eyes are wild with lust. He climbs on top of her on all fours . His hands resting on the side of her face .   
“You drive me fucking insane “ he says before kissing her hard. He starts to make his way down. Kissing and nipping at her neck , her shoulders her chest . He lets out a low moan as he takes her plump nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it hard while kneading the other breast in his other hand. Pinching and pulling on the free nipple with his fingers. Beth grinds against him while her hand caresses his back and upper arms as he works his magic. 

His erection weighing on her lower stomach makes her ache for him more between her legs . She arches her back and grinds on him harder. He growls as he takes her other nipple into his mouth. He begins to work his lips down her stomach leaving a trail of soft wet kisses. Further down he goes, parting her thighs and kissing the inner part.

“Hmmm you’re so soft “ He says nibbling at her inner thigh. He lifts his hand and traces two fingers on the outside of folds. Going up and down so softy.

It’s driving Beth wild “Please Rio “ she pants.

He smiles against her thighs hearing her desire for him. “ Who needs who know?’ He says against her thigh as he slides two fingers into her. She lets out a soft moan. He beings to pump his fingers into her, working at a steady pace. She lifts her hip to grind against his fingers and get more pressure . He scissors his finger in her so that she’s spread open. He ducks his head between her legs and takes a long slow lick. Testing every bit her. He laps her over and over with his tongue. At first slowly then faster. He focuses on her swollen clit . Sucking slow and deep on it before licking her root to stem. She’s grinding faster and faster against his mouth. Trying to coaxes her orgasm to come. He moans into her, low and deep and it enough to send the pleasure quaking through her body. Making her walls and thighs shutter around his head. She trying to catch her breath when he parts her legs coming up for air. Still leaning over her,she can see his lips glistening from her wetness.

He must catch her looking at his mouth because instantly he runs his tongue over his bottom then top lip . Tasting her again. He shines his boyish smirk at her. Beth closes her eyes to focus on her breathing. She can hear him shuffling but can’t bring her eyes to open. She could honestly fall asleep right now after that orgasm but she knows better.

She feels his hand traveling up the front of her thighs before hovering over lips . He pushes two fingers back into her. Her eyes fly open in response because of how sensitive she is. She clutching around them Their eyes lock and she see his eyes are blown black, piercing down at her filled with lust 

“Oh come on ma ,it’s too good. I’m not done with you yet. “

Beth lets out a low breath as her eyes travel down his chest going lower to his golden stomach. His 8 pack rippling through. The deep v lowering past his waist exposing the top of his pelvic bone.

Swiftly he grabs her by the waist lifting her off the bed enough to turn her on her front. She is flushed on the bed. Still standing between her legs he swats at one of cheeks. Beth clenches the bedsheets with her fist and buries her face trying not scream or moan too loudly .

He grabs her by the hips pulling her down to the side of the bed where he’s behind her. He pulls her hips back and brings her up on her knees as she’s balancing her upper body weight on her elbows.   
She peers back him and she sees him watching his own hand smoothing over her ass. Where he had smacked it previously , then running it over the second cheek. He sees her looking back at him. Watching him. She wants to look away but can seem to do it. His eyebrows furrow before he lift his hand again slapping the side of her other check. Beth lets out a small whimper of ecstasy. It’s enough to make Rio rip into her. 

He slides one hand to her hip to steady his position. His hard dick in his other hand pumping himself. He lines it up to the base of her lips. She’s still wet from her first orgasm. He slides his throbbing cock up and down her slowly rubbing her with his tip. Beth’s fingers and teeth dip into the sheets again . Her anticipating his entry.

He enters her slowly . Letting him fill her with every inch. She’s so tight and wet that Rio has to close his eyes to keep from cuming himself . With one hand still on her hip, his free hand begins to run over her ass again. He grabs a handful as his pace begins to pick up. The bed rocks underneath them. 

“Fuck” he growls. He looks down and sees Beth porcelain cheeks bouncing with every pump. He sees the back of her head. Her blonde hair a mess from their activities . She has her face buried in the sheets but he can hear her muffled moans and cuss words slipping out .He slaps her ass hard again so much that it stings his palm. Her head snaps up and flys back as she lets out a loud “oh god!”

Rio takes advantage of this and instantly grads a hand full of her hair, pulling her head back farther. He begins to pump into faster his breath becoming labored. He grunts as he can start to feel her tighten around him. He pulls hair more her so that it a turned to side and he has full access to her neck. He leans over her from behind still thrusting into her. He begins to bite and kiss her neck, traveling to her ear. He nips at her earlobe and lets out a low deep moan into her ear. Beth quakes under him. She’s on her hands and knees at this point as Rio is laying against her back. 

“Fuck you feel so good ma” he purrs in her ear. She can hear his smirk on his lips as he says. “ You’re mine” he continues breathlessly in her ear

His speed picks up as he fucks her from behind . The hand that was at her hip moves to the front of them and finds her insanely sensitive wet clit . He starts to masterfully rub it with his middle and ring finger.  
“Mmmmm. Yesssss” she lets out . 

“This is mine too” he hums into her ear as he the circles on her clit get harder and sporadic. He lets go of her hair and she drops her head closing her eyes focusing on the orgasm peeking between her legs again. Me moves his head so his forehead lays on the base of the back of her neck. He bites her softly . Sucking the flesh between his lips  
.   
“Who’s pussy is this?” he says between kisses and licks on her back and shoulder blades. His breathing now sporadic as his thrust. His own pleasure bubbling at the base of his shaft.

She hears him but doesn’t respond. Her fist clenching deeper in the sheets.

“Elizabeth” her grazes his lips at her other ear. “Who’s is it?” He pumps into her harder ready to spill in her any moment now. He’s so deep into her she thinks she can feel it in her stomach. The room is filled with their airy moans. The sound of their bodies crashing into each other. The noise of the headboard beating the wall to rhythm of them.

The words slip from her lips “Yours” .And they cum at the same time. Rio lets out a wild sound with his deep and raspy tone. He adds a sluggish “Shit” at the end. Beth immediately drops to her stomach , sprawled across the bed. Rio slides out of her with ease . The nerves in her legs are on fire making them feel too heavy to move . She wants to close her eyelids so badly. 

She hears Rio behind her but is too tired to peak to see what’s he’s doing . She hears him go into the bathroom she begins to imagine what she looks like sprawled across the bed, pink assed , her hair a mess and her (face)cheek smooshed against the bed. She somehow manages to crawl to the top of the bed and make her way under the sheets. The sheets feel smooth against her naked and hyperactive skin. She rubs her legs like a cricket, a small smile ghosting her lips at the feeling. She looks over and sees the pizza, water and pills Rio had left . She sits up, pulling the sheets to cover her chest . 

She takes the pills and pops it into her mouth before washing it down with a swig of water. She grabs a slice of the pizza and take a few bites. She hears him flush the toilet and washes his hands before he walks back out naked into the bed room. She peeks at him while eating her pizza , her eyes shifting to his bare cock. A blush sprays across her cheeks.

He see it and cracks a loud laugh “ Seriously?” He says as he bends down to pick up his pair of sweatpants. She’s done with her slice by the time his pants are on. The pants hugging his lower hips.His deep v still exposed . 

He looks over at her to make sure she okay .

She feels like she can read his mind because she nods her head a little. Giving him a her best reassuring smile to let her know she was. 

“ Goodnight Elizabeth “ his devilish smile on his face . He turns and starts to head towards the door. Hes almost out when Beth yells 

“Rio” he stops and turns to look at her. He can see her eyes are glossy. Almost fighting back tears.

“ It’s just—— I’m---” a tear falls down her cheek as she thinks of what to say next. He stays at the door. Rocking on his heels. Waiting for her to finish. To say something, anything.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight “ she sniffs fighting back another tear . Her voice is low and full of pain. 

He lets out a small huff but without saying anything he walks to the opposite side of the bed and lays on top the comforter. He’s lying on his back with arms coming up to lace and lay behind his head. She follows him with her eyes . He’s looking up , straight at the ceiling fan. She clocks the distance between them. Probably two feet. It seems like miles away on this king sized bed but not nearly enough space to hold all of their unresolved issues. She lets out a sigh, turning to switch off the table light and then turning back on her side snuggling her head on the pillow. She’s facing Rio again. 

The room was mostly dark expect for the light that came through the blinds from the street light outside . It illuminated the room with the softest blueish glow. She’s looking at him through her heavy eyes. Even in the dark she could tell he was still looking at the ceiling fan. He looked frozen. 

But then Rio swivels his head to the side and faces Beth. She’s still looking at him. She wants to look away . She should rip her eyes from him but she can’t. And so she doesn’t.

They stare at each other like this until Beth succumbs to her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two. That is all.


End file.
